An application development environment is a tool or software usable to develop the source code of other software applications. Typically, an application development process uses a specification to implement the various features of the application.
People, things, businesses, functions, operations, relationships, needs, problems, and history are some purposes for which software developers develop a variety of software applications. An enormous amount of information concerning various purposes is available from a vast number of data sources. In 2011 alone, an estimated 1.8 zettabytes (or 1.8 trillion gigabytes) of data was created, the equivalent to every U.S. citizen writing 3 tweets per minute for 26,976 years. Furthermore, the information and the data sources are ever-changing, with more, new, or different information, in more, new, or different forms, becoming available from existing and new data sources every day.